Escape from Plastic Beach
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: I must get out of here, no matter what. I know that he also wants to get out of here, too. We both want to go home. Sequel to Noodle under repair- read Noodle under repair before you read this one! R R, And NO FLAMES!
1. The plan

A/N: Again, I don't own Gorillaz. Gorillaz is owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

Chapter 1- The escape plan

"Okay, so if I take this route, I should be able to get away from Plastic Beach" A boy thought as he studied a highlighted route on a map.

"Time to get away from Muds, and get back home." The boy said as he reviewed his objectives; disable the security cameras,get some of Murdocs' cash, steal the Stylo, and get back to the States, _where he belonged._

"Might want to get Noodle on my side first before trying to escape," the boy thought to himself.

He packed a couple of suitcases with clothes, and some high-tech devices, along with his laptop. He didn't want to leave _anything_ behind.

It was dark in the repair bay. He snuck out from his room, and out onto the bay itself. He snuck into the lift, and pressed the medium floor button. The medium floor contained the Noodle android, and the weapons and ammunition for her. He snuck quietly out of the lift, and into Noodles' room.

The android had all sorts of colored wires plugged into various parts of her upper body as she stood in the middle of the room, in sleep , there were no weapons in the room. The boy guessed that his accomplice had gathered them all. The boy snuck up to the back of her, and inserted another cord in the back of her head. He then turned on his laptop, and started the conversion process. If he was to make it out of Plastic Beach, he needed her at his side. The conversion was complete.

After that, the boy started to slowly unplug all of the cords and wires connected to her. She was still "asleep," and the operation went smoothly. Having finished his task, the boy went back into the lift. He had to move fast, as he had someone else to meet at the Stylos' garage.

He pressed the button leading to the surveilance room. The boy snuck out of the lift once it had reached it, and snuck into the surveilance booth. He once again took out his laptop, and began the security log deletion. Next, the boy snuck into Murdoc's vault, and grabbed one of his many suitcases of cash. For where he was going, it was enough.

Once this mission of his was complete, he wasted no time in getting to the garage.

"Oi, been watin' for ya!" A british voice said softly.

"Well, I'm here now." The boy replied.

"Well are we ready ta go then?"

"Let's."

The boy and his lanky accomplice loaded up the weapons in the Stylos' trunk, and secured Noodle in the back seat.

"Good-bye, Muds!"

"Yeah, been nice knowin' ya!"

The boy started up the stylo, and drove on out into the dark blue ocean, where the stylo once again transformed into the sleek whale, swimming away from their beachside prision…

A/N: How do you like that? Remember, R+R, and NO FLAMES!!!!!

Also, I would like to thank everyone for reading Noodle under repair, my first Gorillaz-related story. If you haven't read Noodle under repair, then read it before you read this one!

Thanks,


	2. The morning after

Chapter 2- The morning after

"YAWN!"

Murdoc woke up with a groggy head. He had been celebrating the release of the Gorillaz' new album, by drinking alcohol and having a couple of fuzzy moments here and there around the island and was now paying for it.

The Satanist stepped into his shower, and let the cold water wash over him. He couldn't remember what happened last night, and he was in too much pain to care anyway. All he wanted was for this headache to go away, and…..

Murdoc suddenly doubled over, gagged, and threw up, expelling all that was inside him last night, into his toilet. Then he flushed the mess down. He really wanted to take a nap now.

He dragged himself to his bed, and began to lay down in it when he felt something warm against him. He pulled back the covers, and a girl, semi-naked, was lying there.

Murdoc was now confused as ever. Since when had he gotten this girl in bed?

Then, the girl stirred around, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm…Morning Murdoc-san…"

Murdoc jolted awake, and looked at the spot where he thought the girl was in his bed. There was no one there. It was a dream.

Murdoc looked at his clock. It was 12 noon.

He got up, stretched, and went downstairs via the lift to the kitchen.

"Oh Noodle, I'm up!"

No reply.

"Noodle?!"

Still no reply.

Murdoc went to Noodle's room, expecting to find Noodle still plugged in, but all he saw was an empty room, with only wires hanging from the ceiling.

"W-Where did she go? And where are all the guns?"

He rushed down to the repair bay, expecting to find Noodle with her mechanic, but neither he nor the android wasn't there either. All he saw was a note on the front desk that read;

_Murdoc,_

_ If you're reading this, then my work here is done._

_I'm going back home, where I belong and you're not going to stop me._

_Also, I got your little captive, and Noodle here with me, as well as the weapons. _

_I took the Stylo too. This is not working out the way I thought it would work out, and you know it. I'm not your slave any more, nor is Noodle or your "friend."_

_You deserve this. Enjoy your solitude._

_Aaron_

_P.S. I took some of your money too, and you're not getting it back._

Murdoc rushed over to his safe, and sure enough, there was one suitcase missing.

"N-N-No…."

Murdoc was now angry. His mechanic, of all people, sneaking out with that dullard and Noodle, _his Noodle._ He was going to pay for all this…

Murdoc got dressed, and went outside the main part of Plastic Beach. He went to the dock, where his personal ship, the _Orka_, was docked.

He thought he could get away with this, eh? Well he had another thing coming……

A/N: How's that for the morning (or afternoon rather) after, huh? Anyway, R+R, and as always, NO FLAMES!!!!!

Sincerely,


	3. The Spud Gun

A/N: Hey everyone, here! First of all, I had gotten a comment that 2-D has a fear of whales. I didn't know this before, and because of this, I have decided to change the Stylo from a whale to shark. So whoever gave me that comment, thank you. Secondly, I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ. Gorillaz is owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

Chapter 3- the "spud" gun

As Aaron looked at the clock radio inside the Stylo, it was 8:15 A.M. Aaron, his accomplice, and the Noodle Android had been traveling underwater for at least eight hours straight. They had left Plastic Beach at 12:30 A.M.

As Aaron reclined in his seat, his accomplice was doing the same thing. He was glad to get away from Murdoc, the one who gave his life hell. He didn't care about the well-being of Gorillaz, and he sure as hell didn't care about him, the one who made this band work, the one who worked for him, and all he got was a couple of insults and punches to the face.

"So….you glad to get outta Plastic Beach?" Aaron asked his accomplice.

"Yeah…," his accomplice replied, staring out the window.

"Um….I didn't catch your name…."

"M'name's 2-D."

"Nice name….."

"Wot yours?"

Um….Aaron…."

"Funny name…."

"Not like yours," Aaron replied, still reclining in his seat "I've never heard of someone's name being 2-D. You like two dimensions or something?"

"Nah, it means that I got two dents in me skull. Two dents, 2-D. Get it?"

"Two dents? How did that happen?"

Well, I'll tell ya…."

*2-D FLASHBACK*

_It was a clear night. A blue-haired boy had just gotten through working his shift for the night at the keyboard emporium. As he was locking up the place, he saw headlights coming right at him, at high speed. Before he can comprehend_ _what was happening,_ _the vehicle smashed right into him, through the glass window, and into a shelf of keyboards……_

_The next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed. The doctor told him that he had a visitor. He let him into his room, and before he knew it, he was in the vehicle with him, travelling at such a breakneck speed that when they crashed, he flew out of the vehicle, and face planted in the concrete…._

*END 2-D FLASHBACK*

"Whoa….." Aaron replied, cringing at this story.

"Yea, but you know wot? me eyes used to be blue!"

What? That crash…._turned _your eyes black?"

"yep! Doctor said He never heard of that happening!"

"Wow…."

As Aaron listened to that, he suddenly saw the water level lowering, followed by sunlight. They were heading toward land.

The Stylo switched back from a shark to a car.

Aaron and 2-D got out, and looked around. They were on what looked like a beach, but this one was different from Plastic Beach. There were actual people walking around.

"Wait a minute…I know where we are, mate!"

"Where?"

We're in Essex!"

"You mean…We're in England?" Aaron asked.

"Yep!"

"okay…now what?"

"I got a flat here, so get back in, and I'll show ya where to go."

"Sounds like a plan!"

The pair got back in, and drove to the city of Essex.

"Okay, here we are."

The two got out again, this time in front of a large apartment building.

The two unloaded the Noodle Android, their weapons and Aaron's equipment, and went inside.

When they got there, the receptionist was utterly shocked.

"2-D! You're back! Where were you? You were gone for days!"

"Yea…. I was kidnapped," 2-D replied.

"And who's this? Did he save you?"

"Um…."

"Yeah, I did," Aaron answered.

"Well, bless you! What's your name?"

"I'm Aaron."

"Well, nice to meet you, Aaron!"

The receptionist graciously showed Aaron and 2-D to the room that 2-D was living in before he got kidnapped.

"It's still the way you left it…when you got kidnapped," the receptionist told the two.

The receptionist gave one more word of thanks to Aaron for rescuing 2-D, and left them to make themselves at home.

The two began to organize their inventory; they put the weapons in the closet, the money stashed neatly in a drawer.

Then, Aaron activated the Noodle Android. She woke up, and looked around her new surroundings.

"Good morning," she said, her voice a tinny replica of the real Noodle.

"Good morning to you too, Noodle," Aaron replied back.

"Good morning, 2-D."

"Um….," 2-D began, his voice a little nervous.

"Don't worry, she won't harm you," Aaron reassured him.

"Good morning, Noodle."

"Okay, I'm going out. Going to get my bearings. I won't be long 2-D."

"Okay, Aaron," 2-D replied, turning the T.V. on to play his video game system.

"I want to come with," the Noodle Android spoke up.

"Okay. Let's go."

The human and android, left the flat, and explored around the town. After a while, they came across a weapons shop. It had the name _ The Straight Shooter._

The two went inside. Noodle looked around intently, studying the various firearms as if she had never saw one before.

"Interested, I see?" a smooth voice suddenly said.

Aaron and Noodle turned, and saw the source of the voice. A man that looked in his 30's was standing behind the desk. A mercenary hat was on his head, and he wore a white T-shirt, and Khaki slacks.

"Um…she's only looking around," Aaron replied.

"Hmmm… is that right now? She really likes these things huh?"

"Um…yeah…She's an android…"

"An android, huh?"

"Yep."

"She your girlfriend?"

Aaron turned red before saying "no, she isn't." The man simply laughed.

"Hmmm……kinda looked like it for a minute there….."

The two continued to look at Noodle , who was still browsing the pistols, rifles, and other weapons on display.

"Hmmm….tell you what. If you guys come with me, I'll show you something that you might be interested in, with that android girl of yours…."

"What do you mean?"

"If you guys come with me, maybe I'll show and tell."

"ok….Noodle, over here!"

"Yes, Aaron?" Noodle asked.

"This guy is going to show us something."

"ok."

The two waited for the man to close the store, "So no one will notice anything," he said. Then, he led the two into a back room.

He led them to where a large safe was. He unlocked the safe, and pulled out a rather strange-looking gun; it looked more like a bazooka, only it had a shotgun pump at its front, a clear window shell in back, and looked like it could launch a very big bullet, if one existed.

He handed the strange gun to Aaron, who looked at it in complete amazement.

"Well?"

"Um…what is it, exactly? I've never seen this kind of gun before."

"That there's what's called a spud gun."

"A spud gun?" Aaron and Noodle echoed.

"Yep. A spud gun."

"Um…what's it do?", Aaron asked.

"It fires spuds, of course!"

"Um…Spuds?"

"You know….Spuds."

Aaron and Noodle both looked at the man questionably.

"Potatoes?"

"Oh," both Aaron and Noodle said.

"Come with me," the man said.

Both Aaron and Noodle followed the man to another room, only this one was more like a firing range; targets were lined up along the walls, hanging from the ceiling, and stuck to the ground.

"Welcome to the range, guys," the man said.

The man pushed a button, and the targets on the ground came up; they were shaped in the outline of a person; both arms were outstretched on both sides of it.

"Now, for a demonstration," the man said. He handed Aaron a heavy sack. Aaron opened it, and saw a supply of potatoes.

"Time to teach you how to load that thing," the man said. He took a potato, and pressed a small green button on the left side of the spud gun. With a mechanical _whoosh,_ part of the clear shell opened, leaving enough room to load in the potato. He loaded one in, and then pressed the button again. The shell closed, and then he pumped the shotgun pump on the spud gun. He then gave the gun to Aaron.

"Aim and fire."

Aaron took aim at a ground target, and pulled the trigger, which was behind the shotgun pump.

A loud _pop_ was heard, and the spud was sent flying, straight at the ground target, and blowing part of it clean off. However, the recoil almost knocked Aaron off balance.

"Yea, the recoil takes some getting used to," the man said when he saw Aaron stagger from the spud gun's recoil.

The man then showed Aaron and Noodle other things about the spud gun, such as loading up to three potatoes into the gun and having to reload between shots.

Aaron and Noodle were impressed by it. The man smiled.

"You can have it."

"Really?"

"Listen guys. I like you and your android. I'll tell you what; you guys can keep it, and if you guys don't tell anyone that you got this from me, I'll give you guys a discount on every single weapon in my store. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay. Just be sure not to tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Why?"

"Cause then other people are going to want one, and then I gotta build more of these, and I don't have time for that. I sell weapons, not build them."

The trio went back to the front of the store. The man then snuck a look outside, and hurriedly reopened the store. Then he noticed something about Aaron.

"Is that a G.O.D. device I see?"

"Um….yeah."

"Can I see it? I wanna do something to it right quick."

"Um, sure, just don't break it."

The man took the G.O.D. device, and hooked it up to his computer. After a couple of seconds, he gave it back to Aaron.

"Turn it on."

Aaron turned it on, and saw an application that he never saw before; a picture of a bullet leaving a streak in the form of an S, standing for the name of the shop, the Straight Shooter.

"Tap that for me, will ya?"

Aaron tapped it, and a menu came up with the options _buy, sell, _and _E-mail_.

The man then went on to explain the uses of the application; it can be used to buy things from the shop, or to sell things without having to come to the shop via a special warp function that was installed with the application, and the option to send and receive E-mails regarding the shop and its merchandise.

Aaron and Noodlethen went back to the apartment, where 2-D was now watching a zombie flick (his favorite kind of movie.)

"Ey, where have you guys been?"

"Out shopping."

Aaron showed 2-D the spud gun, and then told him about what it does.

"Whoa…bloody brilliant…." Was all the blue-haired Brit could say.

Aaron and Noodle put the spud gun away with all the other weapons, and joined 2-D in watching a marathon of zombie flicks.

A/N: how was that, huh? I just had to include a spud gun in this fic. It may seem silly right now, but it'll come in handy later in the fic. I promise…

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	4. The hunt is on

A/N: hey everyone, It's me again! Here's the fourth chapter of Escape from Plastic Beach!

Chapter 4- The Hunt is on

Murdoc was seated inside the _Orka,_ his own personal ship. He had been out on the seas since he found out that Aaron, 2-D, and Noodle had ditched him. Now, all he could think about is revenge.

First, He wondered what to do to 2-D when he caught him. Maybe hire two whales to look after him, maybe three?

Next, he wondered what to do with Aaron. Maybe tie a ball and chain to him and let him drown to the bottom of the sea? Or maybe…

He suddenly paused. Maybe he should let him live. He _did _help him with creating Noodle and the Stylo after all…..

As these thoughts crossed his mind, he was travelling in the direction of the Stylos last location; in Essex.

He grinned at this. Maybe the tracking device he made Aaron implant in the Stylo did come in handy….

The hunt was truly on, little did the trio know…

A/N: yep, a truly short chapter indeed! Next chapter will be longer than this, I promise.

Oh, I forgot; Gorillaz is owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.


End file.
